


sleep now under my skin.

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, outsider pov, pheej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: “You really like him,” PJ says after a few seconds of thinking it, he knows that he shouldn’t talk when he can’t think properly.prompt: PJ/outsider POV of early d+p?





	sleep now under my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> subtle denial of feelings, oops. didn't plan it but it happened. i'm not complaining.

It’s a night of shitty vodka and a couple of youtube friends around a fire in someone’s backyard that PJ has forgotten the name of already. He’ll probably remember it in the morning, but his whole body feels loose, light, like he’s floating on a cloud with how much vodka he has in his system and a weird alcohol mixture of something else that someone else had given him. They’re trying their best to scare each other with ghost stories but only half the people here actually believe in them. It’s the kind of night that feels infinite, one that you’ll remember for a long time because of how it made you feel. PJ sits next to Phil because he’s comfortable and they’re friends and they seem to get along really well and have the same kind of mind and sense of humour. It’s a refreshing thing for PJ to have a friend like Phil who seems to know what he’s thinking and not have to say it. 

“This tastes like rubbing alcohol,” Phil says with a grimace as his lips leave the bottle, handing it to PJ who can down it better than he can. They’re not drinkers, but tonight was different. It was supposed to be some kind of youtube event but not enough people came and they just ended up doing something small. It was better this way, PJ thought, there wasn’t some sort of weird hierarchy when it came to the ‘big youtubers’, no one was really vlogging tonight, though that didn’t stop people from wanting to collab together, but it’d be done tomorrow, but probably the day after when most of the hangovers had subsided. 

“It’s not the best,” PJ agrees, as he hands it to the person next to him. It was so late and everyone had drank so much, with the evidence of several cheap bottles of vodka laid out by their feet, most were turning into the rooms they had claimed earlier or having mindless chatter with others in the circle. Phil had leaned against PJ a bit, and he didn’t mind it so much, he quite enjoyed being close to someone even though they didn’t know each for that long or were that close (but apparently close enough). 

PJ watches as Phil gets his phone out of his pocket, he sees a familiar name on the screen, and Phil opens the message and PJ doesn’t have to see him smile to know that he’s talking to Dan right now. He hasn’t met him yet but Phil talks about him a lot, and PJ knows that Phil only mentions something if he really likes it and is passionate about it. 

“You really like him,” PJ says after a few seconds of thinking it, he knows that he shouldn’t talk when he can’t think properly, he’s had too much alcohol and never really knows when to shut up once he gets started. 

Phil doesn’t freeze like he thinks he would, instead he puts his phone away and gazes at a fire, and PJ has to admit, it’s very mesmorizing to look at. 

“Yeah. I do.” Phil replies, and he gets up and places a hand on PJ’s shoulder.

PJ doesn’t watch him walk away because he knows that he’s going to be calling Dan here any second, and possibly exchange words that PJ doesn’t quite understand yet but wants to someday. His own relationship is a couple months new, and he doesn’t get the impact of things like, ‘ _I love you_ ’ and ‘ _I wish you were here_ ’. 

PJ grabs the bottle that’s been sitting next to him for a while now and takes one last swig before he gets up, he stumbles to go inside and try and find a bathroom because he drank too much and he needs to splash some water on his face because he doesn’t really feel real right now and his fingers and toes are tingling. 

He passes Phil on the way who’s sitting on the bed that he’s sharing with PJ, he has his eyes cast to the carpet, but a smile that’s telling, and he looks more flushed than when he drank the alcohol. He feels like he’s watching him for forever before Phil looks up to see him and PJ shakes his head, quickly opening the door to the bathroom and locking himself in. It was like he had interrupted a private moment, but he shakes it off, stares at himself in the mirror and quickly wipes his face to get a grip. 

He spends as long as he can in there before he deems it appropriate for him to come out. Phil is already in bed but typing away on his phone when PJ comes in. He shrugs off his jacket and gets under the covers. They don’t say anything to each other for a long time until the light goes off because Phil puts his phone away and settles in under the covers with him. 

“You love him?” PJ whispers in the dark. He stares at the ceiling like it’ll give him the answer to all of his questions. He remembers being a kid and wanting to have those glow in the dark stars that could stick to the ceiling because they seemed so magical back then; he wished for some of that magic now. Maybe he’d just have to create his own. Someday. 

“Yeah.” Phil whispers back.

“That’s cool, Phil.” PJ says letting out a breath, because he doesn’t know how to reply to that but stores that piece of information somewhere deep inside of him to take out for a rainy day. 

They don’t say anything now, and Phil falls asleep on him because PJ is ‘ _comfortable and warm_ ’ and he doesn’t really mind it anyway, even if he already felt like he was on fire because of the alcohol, and he doesn’t tell Phil that Dan replied to him again because of the brief second of light on his side of the room. 

He stares at the ceiling looking for that little bit of magic now hoping it’ll lead him to a peaceful slumber and an easy morning. 

_What a strange feeling_ , PJ thinks, _to be in love._

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan**


End file.
